


Now it's time to go

by Miralana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy starts working late. Bellamy suspects the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now it's time to go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Take a bow" by Rihanna
> 
> This was written for a prompt about jealous!Bellamy and his friends being like "seriously? on Murphy?!" and then it ran away from me. I'm so sorry, anon!

It’s Clarke who makes Bellamy realise that everything about Murphy’s and his relationship is an accident.

They met because Bellamy accidently knocked on the wrong door for his blind… hook up, they started dating because he forgot to delete Murphy’s number and drunk texted him that one time and they only moved in together because Murphy’s apartment building had water damage so severe that he moved in with Bellamy temporarily and never moved out again.

And Bellamy doesn’t mind. Their relationship works. So they don’t have an epic love story like some kind of stupid misunderstanding or love at first sight. But they work.

Right until the second Murphy stops coming home after work because he apparently has to work longer. And Bellamy gets it, the service industry can be a bitch but Murphy comes home after midnight every day, falls into bed and gets up at six with Bellamy because he has to go to work again.

He sleeps on the days he has off which never match with Bellamy’s and he barely speaks to him.

And Bellamy doesn’t want to think it. He doesn’t want to think about the possibility that there might be something going on. He’s not that kind of person. He doesn’t get jealous. He’s not possessive.

“Yeah but you never had to be possessive before,” Clarke says on Friday when they’re meeting at the bar Octavia works at. It’s just the two of them and Raven because Bellamy hadn’t wanted everyone to know.

“What do you mean?”

“That Murphy can’t persuade people with his face or his personality and it’s not like he meets new people while bending over and presenting his ass.”

He throws a nasty look at Raven, who just shrugs. She has known Murphy longer than he does, because Murphy knew her ex-boyfriend and managed to break her leg a few years ago. Bellamy still doesn’t know how and every time he asks neither of them tells him.

“She’s right about that.” Clarke stirs in her drink and Bellamy sighs. He knows they’re only trying to help but they don’t get that he actually likes Murphy. They just see an asshole, who pays Bellamy a minimum in rent and doesn’t participate in the grocery shopping. They think they never should have gotten together and they think Murphy doesn’t actually care about him. And Bellamy gets that one, because sometimes when he’s feeling really down he fears the same. But they’re both not big talkers and the few times he tried approaching the topic _emotions_ Murphy had rolled his eyes and gone back to playing a video game.

“Why so sad?” Octavia says in that second, apparently having decided that she needs a break from working.

Bellamy sighs and Raven rolls her eyes. “He thinks Murphy is cheating on him.”

Octavia laughs. “Oh please, Murphy? I don’t doubt that he would but with whom?”

“And even if he does, who cares? You can find someone a lot better than him at every corner,” Clarke adds.

Bellamy just groans and tries to change the topic. He knows that he won’t get anything nice out of these three.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy is grading papers on Monday, waiting for Murphy to come home from ‘work’ when he gets a text from Octavia.

 

**Octavia Blake**

Didn’t you say he was working late?

[Picture attached]

Btw I wasn’t following him, Jasper saw him.

 

It’s Murphy, walking down the street with a guy Bellamy thinks might be one of his co-workers. They’re laughing, walking closely and Bellamy feels like he can’t breathe again.

There must be an explanation for this.

 

**Bellamy Blake**

I gotta get something from the store later, want me to pick you up?

**John Murphy**

Nah, thanks. Not sure how long it’ll take today.

 

Bellamy looks down on his phone and swallows. He knows Murphy isn’t at work. He knows he’s somewhere with some guy. With someone he wants to be with apparently.

Bellamy throws his phone away and presses a hand against his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t mention it. He knows he should, that they really need to talk about things but he barely sees Murphy and he really doesn’t know how to approach him about it despite the obvious ‘are you cheating on me’ question.

He tries to ignore it, waits for Murphy to say something but nothing comes. Murphy goes to work, comes home when Bellamy is already asleep and goes to work again.

Bellamy hadn’t expected it to hurt this much.

 

* * *

 

**Monty Green**

Is Murphy ill? I was at his work around 10 and couldn’t see him anywhere.

 

* * *

 

**Octavia Blake**

Lincoln saw him with that guy too. We’re coming over.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy is sitting on his couch, another bunch of ungraded papers forgotten on the table in the kitchen when Octavia opens the door and she, Lincoln, Clarke, Raven, Miller and Monroe come in. It’s everyone he’s closest too but he really doesn’t feel like being around them now.

So they were right. From the beginning. They always told him that Murphy was an asshole, that Bellamy deserved better, that he would break his heart one day.

“Oh please, I wouldn’t shed a single tear for someone like Murphy,” Raven says.

“Yeah I don’t know where he found someone stupid enough to want him,” Clarke adds.

“Not that you’re stupid,” Monroe interjects. “But you just realised too late.”

Lincoln is the only one who doesn’t say anything and just offers Bellamy his silent support and Miller is the only one who might think that it’s not as bad as it seems.

“Maybe it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

He knows it’s because they both don’t really know Murphy, because he never joins him when he goes out with his friends, because he doesn’t care about Bellamy’s life or his friends.

“You shouldn’t waist your life on someone like him.”

“I still can’t believe that _Murphy_ found someone to actually cheat on you.”

Bellamy only nods and smiles, because he doesn’t want them to see that this is not the kind of support he needs.

He sleeps on the couch this night, doesn’t hear Murphy come in and when he wakes up Murphy is already gone. If he had ever been there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

He tries to spend as little time alone as possible. He goes out with Raven and Octavia, something he hadn’t really done before, works late in his office at school and even hangs out a few days in a row at Miller’s place.

It doesn’t make him feel better and the constant reminder of how nobody can believe that _Murphy_ is cheating on _him_ – as if they all expected him to see the light one day and find someone else - and that he deserves better makes him so annoyed that one of his colleagues mentions that some kids from his class have started complaining about him.

He tries to bury it as deep as he can until he’s ready to talk to Murphy about it.

“What about that one?” Octavia says Friday evening when they’re at the bar again.

“Not my type,” Bellamy answer without looking. He’s not interested in hooking up with someone.

“But she’s so much hotter than Murphy.”

“You think everyone is hotter than Murphy.”

“That’s because I’m not blinded by his ability to deep throat like you.”

Bellamy just rolls his eyes and tries to ignore her. Clarke is dancing – which… okay – with a dark haired girl and Raven is apparently live tweeting the experience so he’s confused as to who writes him when he gets a text.

 

**John Murphy**

Could you pick me up after work?

 

It’s seven pm so Murphy has about another hour of regular work. Maybe the guy he was sleeping with called it off. Maybe he’s busy. Bellamy doesn’t know at he feels so angry. But at the same time… Maybe there’s a chance for them.

“No,” Raven suddenly says and looks at his phone. “He thinks he can fuck someone else, he can take the tube like everyone else.”

He looks at Octavia who judges him from behind the counter and sighs.

 

**Bellamy Blake**

Out with Raven and Clarke. Already drank something.

 

He thinks about putting an apology in there but decides against it.

He turns his phone off for the rest of the night before he can do anything stupid.

 

* * *

 

Eight weeks after Murphy had started ‘working late’ Bellamy woke up around eleven pm. It is Saturday so it’s not as if he has to be anywhere but when he turns around his arm hits something warm and solid.

He opens his eyes and sees Murphy lying next to him, groggily opening his eyes and blinking at him.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” he asks with a heavy tongue. God he has a headache.

He sees a nerve tick under Murphy’s eye. And then something shoves him and he falls down on the floor. When he has crawled up the bed Murphy is gone.

 

He drags himself under the shower and takes some aspirin before shuffling towards the kitchen where Murphy is sitting at the table, cornflakes in front of him, reading some papers with a pen loosely dangling from his fingers.

Bellamy makes himself coffee and tries to articulate what he wants to know.

“You got today off?” he mumbles and Murphy nods. He’s cold and distant and Bellamy realises that this is probably the conversation he’s been dreading. Waiting for his coffee he returns to the bedroom and looks for his phone. He might need moral support after this. He finds it in his jeans pocket, lying inside out on the floor.

Turning it back on again he walks back to the kitchen, where Murphy is still filling out some papers. Probably terminating their lease agreement.

As soon as his phone is turned on he gets a bunch of text, one from Clarke asking him if he got home right, one from Octavia asking him if Murphy has moved out yet. The rest of the texts are from Murphy and are immediate follow ups on the conversation they had last.

 

**John Murphy**

I can put another hour in, could you drive then?

Bell?

Did you turn your fucking phone off?

Bellamy the tube isn’t running this weekend.

Seriously?

What are you, five?

Do you want me to walk through the city?

It’s raining. I’m probably gonna die.

I called Mbege who drove 30 minutes to pick me up. Thanks a bunch.

 

And then there’s nothing for a few hours until about 1am which was the time they went home he thinks.

 

Since you’re probably gonna read these when you’re sober

Drunk!you is very talkative, thank you for that awesome deception of my character.

 

Bellamy looks up from his phone. Murphy is still writing stuff down.

He takes his coffee and sits down in front of Murphy, who’s still not looking at him.

“What’s that?” he asks slowly, not sure if he wants Murphy to start talking.

“Workpapers.”

“Since when do you need to fill out papers?”

The pen falls down. Murphy looks up. “I don’t know. Probably since I started fucking Craig.” A smile sets itself on Murphy’s face. “Or maybe when I started lying to you about working ninety hours a week because that’s just who I am.”

“Murphy,” Bellamy says suddenly remembering what he had said to Murphy to night before.

“We haven’t gotten to my favourite part yet: Maybe since I realised that I’m just exactly what all of your friends always suspected. That I’m just a slut, that’s only with you because you let me live nearly rent free with you for sucking your dick.”

Bellamy has gone pale. He looks at Murphy, anger and hurt so obvious on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says because he doesn’t know what else to say. He feels like the biggest asshole in history and he can’t believe that he managed to turn all of his fears into accusations.

“I’m not,” Murphy simply says. “Nice to see what you think of me before we invested too much time into this.”

He’s quiet for a few minutes and just watches Murphy start up filling out the paper again.

He wants to call Octavia, Clarke and Raven to tell them how angry he is at them but this isn’t their fault. He’s the one who’s responsible. He was the one who decided to take it out on Murphy when he was drunk, even though Murphy is apparently…

“Wait what do you mean ‘invested time in this’?”

“I mean that I’d rather learn this now than in a few years.”

“But I thought you want to break up with me,” Bellamy says and Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“Well now I do.” Murphy looks away and scoffs.

Bellamy looks down onto his coffee, trying to work out these information in his head. It’s not easy with the headache he has.

“So you’re not cheating on me?” he asks and hears the pen crack under Murphy’s fingers.

“I’ve been working 96 hours for the past eight weeks, Bellamy, when would I have time for that?”

“Why would you do that?” He feels like he’s making everything worse but he hast to know. Murphy scoffs again and gets up. He throws the papers at Bellamy and walks away. Bellamy picks the papers up slowly, not sure what to expect.

It’s a personal information sheet for a shift supervisor, filled out with Murphy’s information in his own crappy handwriting.

He gets up and runs after Murphy ignoring his headache completely.

“You’re getting a promotion?” he asks when he finds him washing his face in the bathroom.  
“I had to take management courses for that. With Craig, who’s also getting a promotion. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know if I would pass.”

He knows how long Murphy had wanted that. He’s a High School dropout with a GED and the fact that he made it to shift supervisor at the age of twenty-four fills Bellamy with so much pride.

“That’s amazing.”

And then he realises that he managed to throw their whole relationship away because he didn’t just ask Murphy what was going on.

Murphy just shrugs and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks sad, sadder than Bellamy has ever seen him and it’s then that it hits him. Murphy hadn’t wanted to end their relationship. There is no one else. And before Bellamy ruined it he had seen a future for them.

And shit, he has to tell him that. “I thought you were cheating on me because I know that I’m a lot more invested in this relationship emotionally than you are and I projected that onto my fears.”

Murphy turns around and laughs bitter. “You got a very high opinion of your own emotions Blake.”

“I love you.”

And he hadn’t meant to say that. They don’t do stuff like this.

“I love you too.” The sentence sounds like a challenge from Murphy’s mouth and Bellamy is ready to fight him on this until he realises what just happens. Murphy must too because he suddenly looks like he wants to be anywhere else.

“Okay so that happened,” Murphy says and Bellamy nods.

“Yeah…” And then. “I’m really _really_ sorry about my drunken ramblings. I just … I was really scared.”

Murphy nods.

“And I’m sorry I phrased it that way,” he continues.

“I mean it wasn’t that bad, I might have exaggerated a bit,” he says and looks down. Bellamy smiles.

“So we’re good?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Bellamy Blake**

He is not cheating on me and he loves me.

**Octavia Blake**

Yay let’s see how long he needs a place to stay.

**Bellamy Blake**

Don’t talk like that about my boyfriend. I tried for every single one of yours, you can try for mine.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 “You know it’s sooo sad that you’re cheating on me with that guy…” Bellamy says while petting Murphy’s hair and Murphy blinks again. They’re lying on the bed, have been since Bellamy stumbled through the door and Murphy has more or less carried him to the bed, where they’re now lying, with Bellamy on his back and Murphy on top of him. And Bellamy is not letting him go.

“Didn’t know I was cheating.”

“You are… you know since you’re lying about working so much.” Bellamy sighs and looks at him.

“Interesting.”

“I know. I was so looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you… I already have a house picked out.”

“You should show me at some point.”

Bellamy nods like he would really do that. “I wanted that but you know everyone else is always saying what a slut you are and that you’re only living here because you don’t have to pay me.” He curls one of Murphy’s short strands around his fingers. “But I like that about you, why shouldn’t we have lots of sex? You’re the best, like best sex I ever had and you’re eating at work anyway and the rent is so low I don’t mind.”

Murphy would feel offended at that if Bellamy wouldn’t look at him with that adorable little smile.

“So you like me?” he asks and Bellamy nods as fast as he can.

“Sooo much, you don’t even know how much. You’re so pretty. Everyone else just doesn’t appreciate you enough. But I want to appreciate you a lot.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Just like you,” Bellamy says and starts hugging him harder. Murphy feels him starting to go to sleep. It takes him over half an hour to get Bellamy out of his clothes and into the bed.

They’re going to have a very interesting conversation later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ tumblr](http://www.everknowing.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
